New Leif
New Leif is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. In this episode, Leif becomes a lucky character. Starring *Leif Featuring *Cloudy *Sorcery Appearances *Power *Cloverfield *Lumpy *Chompy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Leif is seen walking down a field of clovers. He grabs a bunch of them and sniffs them and sighs in content. As he is walking, he accidentally steps on Cloverfield's tail, mistaking it for a tall clover. Cloverfield gets up and yells at Leif, causing Leif to back up into a well. Cloverfield sees this and digs a hole to hide in so he can hide from the police incase they ever come. However, Leif wakes up at the bottom of the well alive. He grabs a coin from the bucket in the well and climbs up the rope in the well with the bucket tied to it. He wishes he was a lucky character and tosses the coin down the well. Sorcery grants his wish with a cost. Leif doesn't see Cloverfield's tail and steps over it. He looks back and cheers. However, Cloverfield suffocates to death, as indicated by his tail drooping down. Leif is walking on a sidewalk when he sees a busy street. He decides to test his new luck and runs into the street. He somehow avoids all of the cars and crosses the street. However, Chompy and Power die in the car crash, while many GTF's drive off the road and into the field of clovers. Leif buys a lottery ticket and waits for the results. The results are 1, 9, 8 and 7. Leif looks at his ticket and sees that he has the exact same numbers and cheers. He sees the money being brought by a dumpster truck and stands in the way of the money, causing the money to crush him. He wakes up in a hospital and realizes that the luck he had wore off and screams. He gets off his gurney and pushes it, then jumps on. Doctor Lumpy sees this and chases after the gurney. Leif rides through traffic, somehow avoiding almost all of the cars. He sees a parked car and makes the gurney "jump" over it, causing him to yell in excitement from the rush. Leif rides back to the well and tries stopping the gurney. However, the gurney doesn't stop and it launches him right in front of the well. Lumpy catches up to the gurney, but it flips over, crushing Lumpy. Leif grabs a coin from his pocket and tosses it into the well. Cloudy, who is by the well, sees Leif toss the coin into the well and decides to try it for herself. The result is the coin bouncing up from the well and shooting through her head. Sorcery, angry with Leif's greed, decides to grant a bad luck wish, but he accidentally does it to himself. Before he can reverse it, his tower falls. Leif continuously waits for his wish when he realizes that he may already have his wish granted. He decides to jump into traffic, causing a car to run him over. The episode ends with the iris zooming in on a gold coin, which then starts glistening. =Moral= Wish your problems away! Deaths *Cloverfield suffocates to death. *Chompy, numerous GTF's and Power die in a car crash. *Lumpy is crushed by the gurney. *Cloudy has a coin shoot through her head. *Sorcery is crushed by his tower. *Leif is run over by a car. Trivia *The episode is a pun on "new leaf" and Leif. *The numbers 1, 9, 8 and 7 on the lottery ticket is a reference to the Bite of '87 from Five Nights at Freddy's, and event where Foxy bites the frontal lobe of a girl. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors